


Something New (That's Always Been There)

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Other characters alluded to, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: A snippet of Zuko and Katara's life on Ember Island. Post-LoK.





	Something New (That's Always Been There)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into Avatar: The Last Airbender and remembered how much I love Zutara. I haven't watched The Legend of Korra but I know what happened (at least to the ATLA group). 
> 
> This snippet came to mind about their lives together in old age. 
> 
> Also why are summaries so hard?

Zuko stood and watched as the sun set, sinking below the horizon. The air began to chill as the heat of the day escaped and the stars came out. He took a deep breath and let the sea breeze wash over him.

Despite the fact that he had abdicated the throne and now lived in retirement on Ember Island, his life still hadn’t quietened down. The arrival of the new Avatar had been eventful but also nostalgic. It had made him think of his youth as he travelled with Aang and the others. He would never wish war upon anyone but there were times when he missed their little ragtag group, no matter how long it had been since they defeated his father.

He smiled at the memories. The world was so different now to how it had been that he barely recognised it, but the changes had needed to happen after a hundred years of war.

“Zuko?”

The voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around. The smile on his face grew a little bigger when he saw who was behind him. He took a few steps forward while she took more steps in his direction.

They stopped in front of each other as the last of the sun’s rays disappeared. They were enveloped in darkness but neither seemed to mind as they faced each other. They studied the other’s features for a few moments.

“Come on. Dinner will get cold if we stay out here any long.”

Zuko nodded and followed her back into his home. He stopped just inside and watched as Katara set down the two drinks before doing the same with two plates. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Even in her late eighties she was still beautiful, she always had been.

Katara took a seat and looked at Zuko for a moment, a teasing glint in her eye, before picking up her fork. He chuckled before making his way over and starting his dinner. The two ate in silence but enjoyed the company. It had been a long time since the two had spent a significant amount of time together, especially alone.

Once the meal was finished, Zuko picked up the plates and washed them himself. He turned back around and saw Katara smirking at him.

“What?”

“I never would’ve thought that the former Fire Lord would be doing his own dishes.”

“I am capable, you know.”

“Oh really? It’s not beneath the former Fire Lord?”

“I did live as a peasant in the Earth Kingdom and rough it with you all, remember? I can do my own chores. It’s just been a while.”

Katara gave him a teasing smile before raising her cup to her lips and turning around.

Zuko wiped his hands and returned to his seat. Their eyes met and both chuckled as the teasing glint hadn’t left either of their eyes. It reminded them of their youth and how they could get away with teasing each other. The familiar banter made them both feel nostalgic.

The two chuckled and silence once again fell. They enjoyed the other’s company without feeling the need to fill the silence. It seemed to be a rare thing in their lives where they could enjoy silence with another person.

Katara felt eyes on her and turned to see Zuko looking at her with a soft smile and an even softer gaze. She could feel a blush bloom on her cheeks. She smiled back and felt like a blushing schoolgirl as she gave a shy smile back. She saw Zuko’s smile turn to a smirk and sent some of her drink to splash his face. He spluttered as the water hit his face and Katara couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“I’m glad I can entertain you.”

Zuko dried his face as he sent a playful glare her way. Katara took a few slow breaths to cease her laughing before replying, “There’s a reason why we remained friends.”

Zuko huffed before reaching across the table and taking one of Katara’s hands in one of his own. Her laughter died down completely and she smiled softly as she squeezed his hand. Neither could believe that they were actually acting this way. The blushing, hand holding and shyness made them think of much younger days when neither had any idea about love and romance.

They let go of each other and stood up. Zuko held out his hand. Katara took it and the two made their way back outside. Their bodies ached more and more everyday so they didn’t move far. They sat on a small bench located close to the house and decided on some stargazing. Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara’s shoulders while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Neither said anything as they took comfort in the other’s presence. A shiver made its way through Katara as the night air grew colder which made Zuko tighten his grip on her shoulders and reached for one of her hands with his free hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles in a vain attempt to warm up her hand. Katara couldn’t contain the smile at the sweet gesture. She turned her gaze from the sky to Zuko. He had always been handsome. Age hadn’t done anything to dull that. Feeling her eyes on him he looked down at her with an inquisitive look.

Before he could ask her a question she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled away but Zuko followed her and pressed another kiss to her lips. Kissing felt incredibly good. Neither could really believe that they now had the freedom to kiss each other.

Being as old as they were, they hadn’t thought that they would find love again at this stage of life. They had love and lost, had families and continued to have adventures. They were grateful that the other had been there along the journey. They had gone from enemies to friends to now lovers. They had acted as each other’s confidantes and advisers, fought and argued, supported and defended each other. They had been to each other almost everything you could be to another person.

After the loss of their spouses and as their children grew up, they had not counted on finding love again. But now sharing kisses under the starlight, they couldn’t imagine anything else. They both had known for a long time that there had been something between them. They understood each other in a way that they hadn’t experienced with anyone else, but they had refused to admit to the existence of such a bond. They had fallen for and loved others, had families. They had been very surprised to find that the bond they shared had remained as strong as ever when they had, had the chance to reconnect. They didn’t regret the paths they’re lives had taken nor did their bond mean that they hadn’t loved their spouses. But they were happy that they had been given the chance to explore the bond properly, even if it had occurred at the end of their lives.

The responsibilities they had to their respective nations and families, as well as their age, could make seeing each other difficult but they could every opportunity they could take. It felt good to not only find love again but to also get to spend their last few years on this Earth together.

They pulled away from the kisses and shared a look. They shared another smile as they fully accepted the love that they had for each other.

They couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store.


End file.
